U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,896 issued Jun. 28, 1994, incorporated by reference, discloses an article packaging kit, system and method for the rapid and effective immobilization of an article on a base sheet, by a film tube, which hugs and immobilizes the article. The base sheet on which the article is immobilized has foldable end portions which permit the immobilized article to be packaged in a container with end portions folded to protect the article or to suspend the immobilized article above the bottom of the container.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved sealable article packaging kit, system and method whereby the article, particularly a dust-sensitive article, is effectively both sealed and immobilized within a packaging container.